Sea Of Romance
by DropsOfCrimson
Summary: Among the vast and diverse oceans laid a girl wanting to gain freedom. Treated badly in her home country, she encounters something that happened in her past that changes her life forever. ReaderxPrussiaxSpain
1. Chapter 1

The blazing yellow orb in the sky glared down at me as I gripped onto a stick, carving words into the damp sand. That day the atmosphere was dry, causing me to sit near the ocean occasionally splashing water on my face. I was alone as usual, but the slight breeze coming from the north and the sound of loud bells coming from the bell tower in the town made me feel not so alone. I enjoyed the feeling of isolation, especially since I lived on an island that was alone near the coast of southeastern Europe. Yawning slightly, I changed my position frequently trying to find a comfortable position. I let my imagination wander for a bit, until I grew tired. It was dawn, but the high position the sun was in convinced me that it wasn't. Still gripping onto my wooden stick, I stood up and stretched my arms out to its maximum elasticity.

Following the same path I usually took, I gradually entered the town. I observed my surroundings; there were markets placed in front of stores, children who filled the streets while giggling mischievously to each other before an adult scolded at them for their misdemeanor… the normal things that happened. Everyone was in their regular moods, including Aimée Margot who had a tendency to bluntly insult people without any regrets. From what I heard, she was a 22 year old French woman who married, divorced, married and continued the cycle endlessly. Being a beautiful young lady like her, I can understand how she would be so egotistical all the time even around strangers. She would constantly flaunt her body to the guards who protected the Majesty's castle on the other side of the large island, just to get them to serve her for a while. Most of the time she would succeed- Well, by that I mean pretty much all of the time. Sometimes I envied her appearance with her silky blonde hair, perfectly proportioned hourglass figure, and beautiful sea blue eyes… but at the same time I thought she was the shallowest person in the world. Besides, I was still content with my own appearance.

My thoughts were seized as I felt a hard surface get in contact with my head, causing me to flinch and hit the floor. It caused a great impact that I witnessed a few crimson drops coming from the back of my head, drop onto the dirt ground. I fell onto my hands and knees, feeling my eyes fill to the brim with tears. Just one laugh gave me a clear idea of who might have done it to me. My vision was directed to the ground, but I saw a pair of feet that belonged to a specific someone. I slowly tipped my head up and squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight.

I was greeted by a pair of deep blue eyes that had a hint of cockiness to them, "Vous pathétiques mutt peu. [1] Why do you even try to live (y/n)? You deserve to die dans les profondeurs de l'enfer!" [2]

I only spoke in short breaths and let out a few wisely chosen words. With great effort, I lifted my head up to get a great view of her face and spit at her, "Don't…you dare call…me a…mutt you…coward!" My words failed miserably to affect her and she just responded with a cocky smirk. With a quick motion, she whipped her hand across my face, leaving an obvious red handprint embedded on my right cheek.

I quickly clutched onto my face while sobbing even harder, but I tried to keep whatever dignity I had left. When I attempted to sit up by lifting my thin legs, she forcefully used her foot to kick me back down. By now, a huge crowd of bystanders formed a circle around us, enclosing the area. They chanted words like, "Kill Kill Kill!" and "She has no use for us just kill her already!", but a few glanced concerned about me because of the situation I was in. However, these chants only made Aimee's ego rise tremendously. The sides of her lips moved up slightly as her hands attracted onto a sharp vorpal sword.

While raising the sword above her head, she shouted out words that stuck in my mind forever, "You will die a million deaths, but this one will follow you long after your death." I shut my eyes tight knowing what was to come for me next. Little did I know I was completely wrong after I saw a glimpse of hope for me.

_Chapter 1 yay~_

_Don't worry kids there is more chapters to come. _

_Message me? 8)_

_[1] "You pathetic little mutt."_

_[2] "In the depths of hell!"_


	2. My One and Only Savior

A glowing light from a tall figure appeared in front of me, like an angel so to speak. It possessed a vibrant, excited aura to itself while still showing a faint sense of self-control. I couldn't keep myself from staring at his slightly wavy brown hair and gorgeous green eyes that caught my attention immediately. The way he spoke with his sexy Spanish accent added on to his attractiveness. Is it love at first sight towards my humble savior? Standing protectively in front of me, he looked at the French maiden and yelled out at her in a threatening manner.

"Ni siquiera pensar en matar a esta chica inocente. [1] She has done no harm to you!"

Aimee let out a lighthearted chuckle, "Oh Antonio, it's you again. You're making it look like I'm the bad guy when you have done a few wrongdoings of your own. Be a gentleman and join me in-"

"I refuse to join you." He interrupted, being entitled to his decision.

The strong look of rejection spread across her face rapidly as she made an attempt to hide it. Aimee smirked and laughed once more, "If that is what you wish, I'm sure I'll enough energy to kill both of you."

With a quick movement, she lunged forward, successfully leaving a bleeding mark on the Spaniard's cheek. Antonio gripped onto an axe that lay lonely near a couple of rocks and violently swinged it back and forth, trying his best to get an accurate hit. The woman expertly dodged his attempts while moving her body forward with her sword towards him. Her sly attacks seemed childish, yet at the same time it seemed like something an individual with years of practice could do. It was obviously effortless for her to easily win this small fight, but however I could see the determination in the man's eyes. I knew he wanted to kill her.

The sound of metal clashing together accompanied by chants coming from the crowd filled the air as I half-consciously paid attention to what happened before me. I held my breath, still in awe of how this stranger would risk his life to save mine. I felt a surge of pain go through my stomach as I coughed up vigorous amounts of blood. Antonio took a quick glance in my direction feeling slightly concerned when he took a blow in his left arm. Immediately clutching onto his wound he hissed in pain, but ignored the drops of crimson that fell onto the floor. He knew that this wasn't the end for him.

"What's the matter Toni-Woni? Peur d'un peu de sang? [2] " Aimee stated in a confident attitude.

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a deadly stare, "N-Never in a million years Aimee. I will not let my guard down and allow you to harm her!"

In a blink of a second, he managed to skillfully get her into a headlock. With tons of effort, Aimee tried her best to claw his arms off, but wasn't able to have the strength to do so. Still wearing a serious expression on his face, the Spaniard tightened his grip on her, "This will teach you to never mess with me or this beautiful girl ever again!" Seconds passed by and he continued to slowly constrict his arm around her neck to make her air passageway smaller. Somehow, somewhere deep down in the depths of my heart, I knew this didn't seem right.

While still sprawled onto the floor I tugged onto the hem of his loose, tan colored pants. I directed my speaking to him this time as I spoke in a shaky, strained voice, "S-Sir, Please…T-there is no need to help me anymore. L-let go of her p-please."

He furrowed his eyebrows in disagreement, "I saw what she did to you. Mi Amiga [3], I know you do not deserve this!" He was right, but I was too stubborn to think that.

"B-but you know this is wrong. S-sir, you might be charged for-"

Out of the blue, I was interrupted by the sound of a shout from an intimidating figure. I turned my head and the image of a man with a tough build came into place. He had blonde hair that had been slicked back and an incredibly handsome face that could get any girl. His sparkly blue eyes held some resentment and complete dominance in them. The man wore a uniform that day while he held onto a hat on one hand and a riding crop on the other His intimidating appearance seemed to frighten me so much, I refrained from speaking.

My thoughts were seized as his booming voice reached my ears and directed it at the Spaniard in a deep voice, "You there! If you don't want to die, I suggest releasing that woman immediately." Based entirely on his accent, I took a wild guess in saying he was German.

"No, Ludwig."

The German smirked, and tapped his riding crop on his opposite hand and leaned against a wall, "Then I guess we will settle this the hard way. Do you want that to happen Antonio?"

The Spaniard hesitated for a second, then let go of the French woman's slender body. She instantly sprinted away; off in search of some more mischief she planned to do for the rest of the day. As if Ludwig was satisfied with Antonio's action, he bowed his head slightly and walked away from where he came from.

It felt like a while until someone would realize I was still here. Yes, I AM a human being who bleeds and gets concussions you know. Slowly drifting away, my vision began to fog up and my body felt limp. The sudden noise I caused when my body thumped onto the ground caught Antonio's attention and he went into action. He lifted me up bridal style as he winced in pain, remembering how he injured his arm a few moments ago. I could feel my cheeks turn red from blushing as I pried my eyes open to meet a pair of the Spaniard's eyes.

I only let out a small squeak before he shushed me, "No te preocupes más. Yo te protegeré. [4]" He gave me a worried glance as he continued to sprint to the destination.

The last thing I saw before I drifted away was the sound of his breath as he ran and the rushing wind that whipped through the air. Tomorrow would be a new day.

[1] Do not even think to kill this innocent girl.

[2] Afraid of a little blood?

[3] My friend (Female)

[4] Worry no more. I will protect you.


End file.
